ultimate_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Getsuga Tenshō
The Getsuga Tenshō (月牙天衝, Moon-Fang Heaven Piercer) is a form of Zanpakutō technique that manifests in certain Shinigami's Zanpakutō. It seems to be very common to "Moon-type" Zanpakutō, Zanpakutō whose name bears the word "-getsu" within. Description At the instant of the slash, the Zanpakutō absorbs its owner's spiritual energy and releases highly condensed spiritual energy at the tip of the blade, magnifying the slash attack and then flies forward. This slash takes the form of a crescent moon or in the shape of a wave. Ichigo himself uses this ability without knowing its name several times but masters the technique later on during his Bankai training. As stated by Zangetsu, knowing the name of an attack heightens its power compared to its strength when the wielder does not know its name. The Getsuga Tenshō is a powerful technique with great force, capable of causing large-scale damage and destruction. The user can use this technique in several different manners, such as striking the ground to create an omnidirectional blast to knock away incoming attacks or slashing at the ground to upturn it and crush everything in its path. The power of Getsuga Tenshō varies between its users. Unlike other Zanpakutō techniques, the Getsuga Tenshō has appeared in several different users, instead of being limited to one, and the main criteria seems to be similar Zanpakutō. Variations Bankai Kuroi Getsuga Tenshō (黒月牙天衝, "Black Moon-Fang Heaven Piercer"): A variation of Getsuga Tenshō more commonly seen in Zapkautō while in the Bankai state. It can be used in the same manners, but can be used in an enhanced form. When used in Bankai, these potent blasts are black with a red outline and their path can be controlled, with explosively augmented power and speed. This attack is referred to as a Black Getsuga, referring to the attack's darkened color. This Getsuga Tenshō within the blade to augment the user's sword swings. "Final" Getsuga Tenshō Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō (最後の月牙天衝, The Final Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer): By using this technique, the user becomes the Getsuga (月牙, Moon Fang) itself. It is referred to as the “Final” Getsuga Tenshō because if a Shinigami uses it, they loses all of their Shinigami powers. For the duration of the ability, the user’s hair turns black, and becomes waist-length. Light bluish-gray bandages form around their body, tightly wrapped around their torso, right arm, and face, ending just beneath their eyes. Black flame-like markings spread across their chest and wrap around their left arm, and the remains of a tattered black cloak cover their lower body. In this form, the user’s body constantly emits smoky black reiatsu, most of which is focused around their right arm. Being in this form allows the user to use Mugetsu. Once it is used, the transformation dissipates, in which they will then lose consciousness accompanied by intense pain with the loss of their Shinigami powers following. Then, any remaining reiatsu stabilizes and they will awaken (sometime later, roughly a month) followed shortly by the loss of their remaining Reiryoku. However, when Ichigo lost his reiatsu, a tiny portion of it accumulated in a single location inside of him over time, and he began to regain it slightly after a year and a half. *'Mugetsu' (無月, Moonless Sky): The user generates a blade of deep black spiritual energy in their hand and swings it towards the target. Doing so causes a massive veil of black spiritual energy to erupt upwards and approach the target, darkening the sky, and heavily damaging anything caught within the blast. The energy then continues to rise, dissipating into the sky. Category:Bleach Category:Shinigami